Just Let Me
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: “Stop fooling around! No matter how many times you run away, I’ll bring you back!” “...Don’t go easy on me, Axel.” AkuShi AxelxXion Yeah, I went there.


Summary: "Stop fooling around! No matter how many times you run away, I'll bring you back!" "...Don't go easy on me, Axel." AkuShi ((AxelxXion)) Yeah, I went there.

Guess what peeps?! I'VE SEEN THE 358/2 Days TRAILER! Woot woot. And I like what I see. It said it was coming out in February, which means it shouldn't be too long till they translate it. :beams: And Xion looks awesome! I just hope she isn't annoying. D:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Would you like a purpose?"

She had no idea what she was anymore. She had no feelings, no name and fuzzy memories of a life that meant nothing to her now. Who had she been? What was she now? Really, what was the reason to living if you didn't have a purpose? So, she nodded, not knowing who this man was or why he would want her.

"You will be the Fourteenth Member of our Organization. I will call you Xion."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas was surprised when Xemnas announced a new member. A fourteenth member, and she was a girl. Not that was new, Larxene was also a girl (though some beg to differ) but it was rare. And he thought that he would be the last.

She was like him, though. She was born differently, she had a weapon like his. And she had a deep hatred for the Heartless, something he had noticed in himself as well. None of the others had that, they just killed Heartless to continue working on Kingdom Hearts. But not her, not Xion.

Axel saw this as well.

"Why don't you ask her to come with us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when Roxas looked surprised. "We're only heading to Twilight Town, it's not the end of the world."

Roxas smiled. "I guess..."

When Roxas went to ask her, Axel frowned. He knew, as did his fellow Nobodies, that her other had once fought Heartless. And to have a Keyblade...while Xemnas thought it would speed things along, none of the others were so foolish. Bringing her in would only make their own Number XIII ask more questions.

But still, Axel wouldn't go against his friend. While he might want Roxas to stay, and while he might not answer those questions, he could steer him in the right direction. Then it wouldn't be betrayal; he wouldn't go against his own cause.

She changed nothing.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Xion looked around Twilight Town, overwhelmed by the colors and sound; it was the first time she had been in a city since she had become a Nobody. Roxas had rushed off somewhere, leaving her and Axel alone with the red head sighed.

"Don't let him fool you," he said, sounding sincere. "The kid can kill Heartless in his sleep...Actually, I might have to test that."

She laughed, though she felt nervous and hesitant. "It's weird...how come you let me come with you? Aren't I...trespassing or something?"

Axel smirked. "We thought it would be a good idea to grab you before someone like Larxene or Xigbar got a hold of you."

"Larxene...she's the other girl, right? She scares me."

Roxas came back, holding three bars of light blue ice cream. Xion blinked, unsure if she should eat it or not. She heard Axel mutter something under his breath and he rolled his eyes, making Roxas glare at him.

"It's your fault." the blond said, giving him one, then Xion. "It's Sea Salt Ice Cream. Trust me, it's good. At least, I think so."

Xion took a small bite of it, eyebrows furrowed. The saltiness surprised her, but before it was a nasty taste, it changed into sweet. Blinking, she took another bite. It was surprisingly addicting.

"It's good."

Axel and Roxas exchanged a glance, both smirking, and she got the feeling she had passed some sort of test.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It soon became a ritual of the three of them going to other worlds when they had the time. Usually after missions that they went on together, since they seemed to work well. Though, she was put off by how well Roxas and Axel read her fighting style, like they had seen it before**1**, she grew used to the fact she could probably never beat them.

But then, Roxas was called away on a different mission, and Axel and Xion were alone. She thought it would've been awkward, since it had always been the three of them until then, but she was surprised. Axel just shrugged it off and opened a portal.

"I wanted to show you this before Roxas, anyway. It's a surprise, got it memorized?"

She nodded, and they walked inside. Having just been in the darkness of the World That Never Was, the sunlight caught her off-guard and she shielded her eyes. Next was the smell and sound of water. Salt water. Where were they?

"C'mon, it's not that bad." Axel teased.

"Says the guy who controls fire." she muttered, but took away her arm and let her eyes adjust.

It was a beach. The water was still, with a soft breeze floating along with large palm trees. There was a group of tree houses, and she saw a small pond of water, though it wasn't salt water like the sea. In the darkness, between a tree and into the rocks, she saw a small opening of a cave.

"Where...?"

Axel smirked. "Destiny Islands." He walked towards a little mini-island, where there were more trees, one bent over so they sat on it. "This is the home of Roxas's other."

Xion stared at him. "Really?"

"He doesn't know, and I'm not allowed to tell him." Axel shrugged, but the smirk didn't leave his face. "So, you will."

"W-what? But...you're his friend, and..." She stopped, suddenly feeling foolish though she wasn't sure why. "How come you showed me this before Roxas?"

Axel shrugged. "He told me, before you showed up...'In 358 Days, I'll disappear'. I guess you're a part of why he'll leave."

Xion frowned. "Because I want to leave as well?"

"Probably. Though you should know, Xemnas won't simply let you leave."

"I figured..." Xion smiled, turning towards her friend. "Thanks for showing me, Axel."

Axel smiled. "What're friends for, right?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It was weeks later that Xion decided she was merely curious. She wanted to know exactly what she felt. If she did the motions of affection, would she feel it? Or would it be empty, like the rest of her? She wanted to try, and there was only one person she trusted enough.

"Xion!" Roxas called, running towards her with a frown pulling at his lips. "There you are. Me and Axel have been looking everywhere for you."

She was in Land of Dragons, merely sitting on a ledge that overlooked a small village. Maybe Xemnas thought she was running away. Or maybe it was just Axel that thought that. Either way, she shook her head. "Sorry."

They went back to Twilight Town, sitting on the ledge of the clock tower. Axel didn't say anything as they joined him, just watching the sunset. Roxas sighed as he sat down.

"The Superior keeps sending me on different missions than you guys." he muttered. "I think he's trying to separate us."

Xion knew why instantly. And she knew that Axel knew as well, but neither said anything about it. "We always have after missions, right?"

"True..." Roxas shrugged, eating some of his ice cream while he handed Xion one.

"So, what's wrong?" Axel said, grinning. "Scared that you can't handle it without us?"

"No!"

Xion laughed. "Stop teasing him, Axel! You'll make him fall off."

Roxas stuck his tongue out at the older Nobody. "Yeah, Axel!"

Axel glared, taking the blond's ice cream and tapping him on the nose with it. "Quiet, both of you. Maybe Xemnas just wants to make sure you two aren't getting too close, huh?"

Roxas batted his hand away while Xion flushed. "Whatever. You need hearts to get close."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You're just mad cuz now I'm stealing her away from you."

The dark blue haired girl blushed, making them both grin. "You're both idiots."

When Roxas left for his mission, still complaining about it and whining that he was stuck with Saix, who hated everyone, Xion decided that now was the perfect time. But in light of their recent conversation, she felt nervous and wondered how Axel would take it.

"Hey, Axel?"

"What?"

She looked over at him. "I wanted...to test something. About how we feel."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "And what, you want to use me as your guinea pig?"

She laughed. "Something like that, yeah."

He shrugged, and she carefully moved closer to him. He looked curious, so she clumsily pecked him on the lips before moving back, noticing with disdain that her face was heating up again and that her lips tingled. Axel looked surprised.

"What was that?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see what it would feel like..."

He blinked. "So...what did it feel like? I think I was too much in shock to feel anything else."

"It was warm..." She smiled. "If you're out of shock, we can try again?"

He smirked. "Alright."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Xion wasn't sure how or why, but soon, the pecks became kissing and they were suddenly comfortable around each other. She didn't know what it meant, but she had grown fond of the older Nobody. Her body seemed to come alive whenever he was around, and when he kissed her, it tingled all over.

Roxas noticed right away that they had grown closer. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, Roxas, when a man and a women-." Xion decided it was best to cut him off.

"I wanted to test how our non-feelings worked...and one thing led to another." she smiled. "But I guess, things happen for a reason."

Roxas shrugged. "I...guess." He looked a little put off, maybe because it seemed like they were replacing him.

Axel smiled. "Don't worry, Roxas. You're still my favorite."

The blond immediately brightened up, and Xion wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Good."

Maybe it was a good thing...she knew that soon, she would be gone. And she also knew that she shouldn't be playing with Axel's emotions, real or not. Not with Riku hovering over them like he was, and with Xemnas suddenly paying extra attention to his little Keyblade pawns.

No...soon she'd be gone. And she knew who would be sent after her.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Xion left almost half a year later; Riku had beaten her, and she knew she couldn't wait any longer. Not with her 'friend' waiting. No, she had to leave the ranks of Organization XIII and she was sad to know that Roxas would be following her soon. Not only would she hurt Axel's heart, she'd be hurting his only chance at getting one.

But she ran. Throwing her hood over her face, she summoned a portal and headed to Twilight Town's Old Mansion. She ran through, going into Namine's room and seeing that the young Nobody girl wasn't there. She must be with Sora...

A sudden surge of darkness made her eyes widen. She summoned another portal, and walked out in front of the black metal gates of the mansion. Axel stared back at her, green eyes hard as he saw what he knew he'd find.

It was stupid, she knew. But she felt like she could love him, if she had a heart. Maybe she was fooling herself, but he reminded her of someone in her old life. A life she could no longer live.

"Stop fooling around!" He yelled, and she almost jumped; it was rare that Axel ever got truly angry at anything.

Xion shook her head. "You know I can't go back, Axel. My story's over."

He glared, and maybe she wasn't breaking his non-heart. Maybe he had given her his soul, and slowly, she was crushing it. Maybe he thought they could just keep going on until Kingdom Hearts was finished. But they couldn't. She wouldn't stand for them any longer.

Her only regret was that she'd be turning her back on Roxas...and Axel.

"I've decided." He summoned his Chackrams, and she felt something inside of her quicken. "No matter how many times you run away, I'll bring you back!"

She couldn't win. Axel was too strong for her; but she fought anyway. She summoned her Keyblade and narrowed her eyes.

"...Don't go easy on me, Axel."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

When he brought her back, she was standing in front of the others. She was in the center of the room, just like when she had been brought in. She had to await her punishment and she knew Xemnas would make an example of her. But she also knew, Roxas would still leave.

It was destiny. Just like it was destiny that she couldn't stay for Axel.

"You will be turned into a Dusk. Maybe now everyone will think twice about betraying our cause."

Some of them shifted.

Xion closed her eyes, leaving the room and noticing that Axel was waiting for her. He seemed paler than usual. She forced a smile. "Take care of Roxas for me, okay?"

Axel flinched. "He'll be leaving soon too...his days are almost up."

"I'm sorry, Axel." She sighed, not looking at him. "I do like you. But my part in all this is over. Besides," she smiled again, wanting to at least make up for some of the things she had done to him. "I'm not your favorite, right?"

A ghost of a smile pulled at his lips. "I'll miss you. Maybe things will be different next time...the three of us can just...be together."

"...In the next life?" she whispered.

"Something like that."

Xion shook her head. "I won't be meeting you there. But promise me you'll wait for Roxas there, okay? He needs you more than I do."

She leaned up and kissed him, wanting to pull away and make it fast but Axel had grabbed her arm, pulling her closer. She choked, feeling something warm on her cheeks before realizing she was crying. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. But it wasn't up to her anymore.

"I'd say I love you..." Axel whispered, smirking. "But I'd be lying."

She cringed. "Then I'll say it." His eyes widened. "I love you, Axel. And I wish things could be different between us."

Axel shook his head. "I'll look after Roxas...but that doesn't mean I won't try to change his mind."

Xion nodded, turning to walk to Xemnas's office, where she would be turned into a Dusk. "Try not to do anything too...reckless, okay?"

He grinned. "Xion...why would I do that? Everything I've been looking forward to has been going to plan." His grin softened into a smile. "You just changed my priorities."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's not that great...I have no idea how to interpret Xion's character. She seems quiet, but she hangs out with Axel and Roxas. XP But I thought her and Axel might be cute (I might change my tune come February).

R&R


End file.
